onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Deities
Deities, also known as Gods, are a species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to Mount Olympus and Fairy Tale Land, and first appear in the sixth episode of the third season. Biology Deities have the appearance of regular humans. Unlike humans, however, deities are immortal, and they are known to be difficult to kill. However, the Olympian Crystal has the power to destroy them by erasing them from existence. Although according to the Underworld storybook, deities can also kill each other without using the crystal. Deities have the ability to wield magic as demonstrated by Ursula, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. They are also capable of gifting magic to other species, with the help of powerful items of their creation like the Holy Grail. Deities can have children with humans. The offspring of such pairings are known as Demigods, and they are mortal people with strong powers. In addition, Poseidon's daughter Ursula was a Mermaid, indicating that Deities can also interbreed with merpeople. History At some point in time, the gods create the Holy Grail which somehow ends up in the land that would later become Camelot. At some point in his life, Zeus meets a human woman, who becomes the mother of his son, Hercules. As a demigod, Hercules is tasked to complete the Twelve Labors, in order to ascend to Mount Olympus, where he will be reunited with Zeus and become immortal. While attempting to complete the twelfth Labor by slaying the beast Cerberus, Hercules perishes and his soul goes to the Underworld. While ruling over the Underworld, Hades temporarily leaves for the world above, where he secures a deal with a human named Liam, who at first mistakes the deity for a demon. Later, Hades also visits the Wicked Witch, Zelena, in Oz, and thanks her for sending many souls to him in the Underworld. A mutual romance blooms between the two, with Hades believing Zelena is the one who can restart his beating heart with true love's kiss, however, Zelena rejects him and sends him away, suspecting he has ulterior motives for gaining her trust. Poseidon comes to the land of the living and makes the sea his domain. He marries an unnamed woman, who is presumably a mermaid, and has a daughter named Ursula whom he names after the sea goddess of old. Somtime after this, Ursula's mother dies and she is only left with her father. Years later, when Ursula has grown into a young woman, she steals her father's trident and uses it to turn herself into a cecaelia. }} }} }} Known Deities *Hades, the God of Death and previous ruler of the Underworld *Kronos, father of Zeus and Hades and previous ruler of Mount Olympus *Morpheus, the God of Dreams *Poseidon, a Sea Deity *Ursula, the old Goddess of the Sea *Zeus, the current ruler of Mount Olympus Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Religion in Fairy Tale Land seems to be majorly polytheistic, with people such as Maurice, Red Riding Hood, Peter, Granny, Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin or Merlin calling upon "the gods". **However, characters such as Baelfire, Lancelot, Rumplestiltskin, and Merlin also make occasional reference to a singular god in a similar way to the Land Without Magic monotheistic God. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Divine Magic References ---- fr:Divinités ru:Божества Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Mount Olympus Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magic Users